Blast to the Past
by winxandwarriors
Summary: Six teens find their-selves not feeling right...what is going on? After going to Master Shifu they find out that the past has been tampered with and the only thing they can do is go into the past and stop whatever made their parents relationships fall apart. Who's been messing with the past? Read to find out...


**Hey y'all o this is my first time writing in a long time, also my first time writing a Kung fu panda fanfic, so stay with me you enjoy and don't forget to R &R!**

* * *

Lin was shaking, her body trembling with fear and excitement. She was standing outside of the Jade Palace with her friends; it was their home, but not at this point in time. She was in the past, before her friends or herself were even thought of, not to mention born. Her brother, Lei, was standing beside her, he seemed calm, but Lin knew he was just as nervous as her, they all where. Their parents wouldn't know who in the world they were, nor would they truly care. Wasn't truly their fault, they didn't know in about 19 years they would all have kids and live as a giant family.

Lin took a deep breath in and walked towards the doors of the palace, she inspected its features and details, it looked just like the one at home. She gulped and knocked on the door three times; _knock,knock, knock..._ Taking a step back she stood in attention, as if she was in the army waiting for her drill instructor to say 'at ease'. Staring at the door for a few seconds, she thought she would have to knock again, but then she started to hear something...small foot steps, very small foot steps. _"Must be uncle Mantis..._ ," She thought.

The door opened, revealing a much younger Master Mantis. "Welcome to the Jade Palace," He slightly bowed, "Come in and I'll go get Master Shifu,". We all walked in and waited for Uncle Mantis to come back with grandpa.

We waited a few minutes, "Must have been in the training hall or meditating..." Mei said, looking around the palace, "wow this place hasn't changed a bit," She started the slither around, staring at the walls. A slight smile started to creep up on her lips.

Wei snorted," Forget about the palace, did you see my dad? He looks so...young" he winced.

Chang punched Wei's shoulder, "Well what did you think he would look like? Master Shifu?" Chang smiled, and the rest of the kids started to laugh. Lin was laughing so hard, she feel on the ground, which made everyone else laugh even harder.

After a few seconds the kids had calmed down; Lin was now back up from off the ground, and was smiling. She started to hear those foot steps again. Glancing at her friends with a, ' _Shut up or I will kill you all,'_ Kind of look. The kids where silent and standing as straight as possible.

Master Shifu walked in with a, confused face, "Um...welcome to the Jade Palace," he said. Lin scrunched her face a little, this was not her grandfathers normal attitude. He walked over to them and bowed, the kids doing the same. "Sorry about my reaction, we just weren't expecting anybody right now," He straitened his face, looking more like himself.

Lei nodded his head in acknowledgement, showing he understood the sudden news of visitors, "We do apologize for the sudden appearance, our parents just didn't have the time to ask before we showed up," Lei explained. Lin was standing beside him, with Mei and Yin beside her, Chang on the other side of her brother, and Wei beside Chang.

Once again Master Shifu's face had a confused look plastered on it, "Ask? Ask what dear child?" Master Shifu cocked his head to the side a little. After he had asked that question, the rest of the furious five and the dragon warrior walked in. Lin became quiet conflicted on the inside seeing both her parents so...young. She wanted to run to them and smile, but she knew she couldn't, it would jeopardize the mission.

Yin was about the answer Shifu's question, but Lin spoke first, "Our parents wanted to ask if we could train here, in the Jade palace," she said.

Shifu nodded, acknowledging the entire situation now, " Well I haven't had any new students since the dragon warrior here," Shifu gestured to Po," It would be good to have some new pupils...hm, and I believe I know exactly who can teach you all,"He smiled.

Both the kids and the masters all seemed to be confused with Shifu's answer," What do you mean,you know? Won't you teach us?" Mei asked.

"No," Master Shifu answered, They will," He gestured to the furious five and Po. The children were in shock, complacently overturned. The Shifu from their time had told them that past Shifu would become their teachers, not their parents.

Tigress stepped up with the look of shock on her face," Wait what? Master Shifu are you sur-" She asked, but was cut off by a certain black and white panda.

"WOOHOOO! YES!" Po had shouted excitedly," First I concur inner peace, now I can concur teachierie...teachirecy? Oh oh! Shifu-a-ree!" Po was now jumping around like a school girl.

The kids were having a hard time holding in their laughter, especially for Lin and Lei, it was so funny to see their younger dad jumping around like a little girl," Hahaha ah haha!" Lin was now holding her knees laughing, while Lei was leaned over her trying to regain his composer. Yin and Mei were smiling, while Chang and Wei had totally lost it and were now on the ground. Once Po had realized his um...audience he stopped jumping around and started to blush.

Master Shifu was growing bored from watching the seen in front of him, so he called to everyone to follow him into the training hall," Come we are to go see who much you already know,"

The kids and their younger parents bowed and followed Shifu.

* * *

Inside the training hall the kids were all lined up next to, well...the training dummy. They were not fond of the fact that Master Shifu thought they were not old enough or experienced enough for something more challenging, they were all teenagers, but they really couldn't blame him. He didn't know their life story, even if he would in a decade or so.

"This is just down-right degrading and embarrassing," Chang spitted quietly enough so only the kids could hear him. The others agreed.

Shifu stood in-front of them, " This is a training dummy, our level zero," He said.

Po frowned and grumbled, "You told me that we didn't have a level zero Shifu!" He whined.

Shifu turned his head towards Po, then back to the kids and sighed," We didn't...not until your first day here panda," He shook his head.

The kids and the masters all giggled at this, even Tigress. Lin looked over at her mom laughing and smiled, it was good to see her laughing.

Shifu cleared his throat and the masters and kids straightened up," Alright, first of all I am going to test you kids, I will put you with which master I believe will fit you by the way you fight," He finished and gestured to Wei to go first.

Wei walked up to the dummy and smiled a little, he started the punch it in its stomach, the dummy going back and forth. Then Wei did a side kick followed by a front kick to the head, and lastly a push kick. Master Shifu was quiet surprise, but he did expect that the kids would have some sort of knowledge of fighting, just not this much

Chang fist bumped Wei, "Good job man," The praying mantis smirked.

Master Shifu bowed hi head a little," Good job, next is um...what are your names again?" He asked.

"My name is Lin," The white tiger stepped up," This is Mei and her brother Lin," She said pointing to the snake and crane, they both just smiled. "That money right there is Chang and beside him is Wei, and lastly Lei," She referred to the brown panda," That's my brother,". The masters were quiet confused.

"You two are siblings?" Tigress asked. Lei and Lin nodded," And you two are siblings? She asked the crane and snake, they did the same. She and the others were taken back.

"Not to be rude, but were you adopted?" Monkey asked.

Lin laughed at her's and her friends parents reactions," Enope, my mom and dad were a Tiger and a Panda," she smiled.

"Um, well okay. Lin you go next," Shifu said. Lin walked up to the Dummy and smiled. Her brother and friends shook their heads, knowing that they wouldn't have a chance to spare with the dummy after she was done.

"Whatcha gonna do? Huh? Huh?" Lin asked the dummy," Ya scared of me huh? Scared I'm going to hurt ya? Scared I'm gonna knock you out...hmm?" She was jumping around the dummy. Lin was kinda scared to hit the dummy to be honest, she had anger problems and well...she was scared that if she started to the dummy she wouldn't stop.

"Lin!" Lei Shouted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" She blushed. Looking around she saw that the masters were all staring at her, mouths wide open. Guess they realized just how much she was acting like Po. Funny thing was she normally acts more like her mother. Not that Lin knew...

"Go on now," Shifu insisted. Lin looked back at her opponent...the dummy...

She punched it in its head once, then again, and again a little harder each time. Her punches became more rapid and hard. Lin started to kick the dummy in its head furiously. She then started bashing her knee into the dummy's head repeatedly, with a lot of anger! Them she punched it in its face grabbing the stuffing out of its head and throwing it onto the ground. Then round house kicked the rest of the dummy's head and the head flew at Po, knocking him down. Lastly she did a jumping reverse hook kick and ripped its body in half throwing both half's at Po, again. Knocking him down. Next thing Master Shifu knew she was standing in-front of everyone huffing and puffing with a very angered look in her eye. Lei went over to her and gently put his hand onto her shoulder, she looked at him and came down from her anger high.

The furious five, Po, and Master Shifu were staring at Lin in pure shock at what they had just witnessed," But, but ho-how did you do that?" Shifu asked. Lin just looked down in embarrassment, finally calmed down.

Lei looked at Shifu, still holding onto his sister," This is normal, she's the reason we don't have ours anymore," He smiled a little thinking back to when his friends and him were about 10...that was 6 years ago for him.

Shifu just shook his head and was just really confused, now he just wanted these kids paired up and this day over with" Ok then.." he said walking over to the kids," Since we can't really see what the others can do I'm just going to pair you guys up with the master I believe fits you the best," He said.

The kids and masters straitened up making two parallel lines facing each other," Okay, Wei and Master Mantis, Chang and Master Monkey, Mei and Master Viper, Yin and Master Crane, Master Po and Lei, and," Master Shifu looked at his daughter and then looked a Lin," Master Tigress and Lin,"

* * *

About five hours later everyone was in their beds, Master Shifu had added a bed to each of the rooms so the teens could share a room with their Masters. Everyone was a sleep now except for Tigress, or at least she thought. Tigress looked over to Lin to she her meditating," Lin, what are you doing up?" She asked her student.

"Wha- OPF!?" Lin jumped in surprise falling off her bed onto the floor. Tigress jumped off her bed and helped Lin up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried about the teen.

Lin brushed herself off and sighed, getting back on her bed," Yeah, I don't hut easily,"

Tigress nodded, understanding," Why are you up?" She asked again walking back over to her bed.

Lin looked down and took a big breath," It helps me calm down and resurface myself," She said looking over to Tigress with a blank expression. She reminded Tigress so much of herself, especially with that um...scene earlier with the dummy. That blank expression though, it looked just like hers when she...hid her tears. Was Lin on the verge of crying?

Tigress looked back over to the young tiger," Are you sure? You seem off,"

Lin looked at her once again with the same emotionless face," I just miss my parents a little, that's all," Her voice cracked a little, Lin hoped Tigress wouldn't hear it, but she did.

"Your voice cracked," Tigress face softened. After the battle with Shen she has learned to become less hardcore and more soft, but this child...teen was making her feel more then just soft, she felt as if she had to help the her. Maybe it was because she was now her teacher," Sit," She said, scooting over for Lin to have a seat.

Lin walked over to Tigress's bed and sat down," I really miss my mom and dad...I'm really close to them" She said looking down, a tear falling out of her eye," I'm sixteen! You would think I wouldn't be such a baby!" She said quiet-yelling at herself. Lin was now crouching with her head in her hands. Tigress sat her hand on the young tigers arm.

"You're okay," Tigress leaned in so that only Lin could hear what she was about to say," I still cry once in a while, I just don't let people see me cry,". Lin's eyes widened, she never knew her mother cried.

She shoved her head into the Tiger's chest and started to softly sob, Tigress just rubbed her back," I'v-e ne-ver cri-ied in-front of any-one be-before," She said between sobs. Tigress heart was aching, hearing the girl so sad..so much like her...

"It's okay, you'll be okay, you'll get to see your family again," Tigress comforted Lin, still rubbing her back," You still have your friends and your brother,". Lin looked up at Tigress and smiled, then frowned, "What? What's wrong?" Tigress asked.

Lin looked down," Oh um it's nothing. You just remind me of my...um mom. That's all,"

Tigress giggled a little," Well I am a tiger," She smiled.

Lin smiled back at her mom, but she was still confused, why was her mom being so nice and soft with her, _'I thought she didn't start becoming soft until she got with dad...'_.

She looked up at tigress again," Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you were some hardcore person?" She asked. Tigress looked at her and the thought for a few seconds, but couldn't think of an answer.

"I don't really know..." Tigress said," I-i guess you just remind me lot of myself as a teenager," Tigress smiled a little again. Li was shocked once again, she never thought she was like her mom, her mom was just so confident and brave...and in control.

Lin looked her mother right in the eyes and asked," How, how can a weak and stupid Tiger..Panda...whatever thingy I am ever act like the brave and strong Master Tigress?" Lin asked.

Tigress was now sitting Indian style with Lin doing the same in-front of her," Well for starters I never let anyone see me cry, I make that same emotionless face you made when I am sad, I could never control my strength, nor my anger, and lastly I wasn't in control,"

Lin smiled a little, feeling better," I'm going to go to bed. Thanks mo- I mean Tigress," Lin walked back over to her bed and slid back in pulling the covers over her. Tigress did the same, minus the covers part and smiled.

"Oh and Lin," Tigress said looking over at the teenage Tiger," You are anything but weak and stupid," and with that she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She was happy to help out Lin, but she wouldn't act that way with everyone. Lin just really pulled on her heart. She was glad Master Shifu had given Lin to her as her student.

Lin was so happy, hearing that her mother was actually just like her at her age...maybe she really did have a chance to become like her, but that would have to come later, right now she and her friends had to fix the past so they can exist...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!I really tried hard on this and I really do enjoy writing for peoples enjoyment. Please Review!**

 **Thanks again for reading and I'm going to try and update in abut a week or so. Have my exams this week though, so maybe next week.**


End file.
